User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:Misteryeevee/2013 Posts User talk:Misteryeevee/2014 Posts User talk:MisteryEevee/2015 Posts User talk:MisteryEevee/Lyrics Archive Update on song pages Some song pages that I added descriptions to already (I'll just update this as I go along): I Wanna Buy Buy Buy! 阴阳先生 (Yīnyáng Xiānshēng) 喵 (Miāo) 都市怪盜與鄉村偵探 (Dūshì Guàidào Yǔ Xiāngcūn Zhēntàn) (Still need to check with native but I got a description up) 渺小的producer (Miǎoxiǎo de producer) 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) (Probably needs a native to check over description, the story was hard to follow) Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) CaiyinMusic (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I removed the ones that got checked :) My friend was able to knock down a handful of songs today. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Can you block IP 93.87.185.18 and 98.124.55.43? They are inserting wrong information to articles. Revoluxionist (talk) 18:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Chinese VOCALOIDs news (Dead?) It's been exactly a month I didn't hear news for Stardust, more than a month for Lorra and almost a month for Longya. I hope SHN is receiving the weibo suggestions so that I can know what he'll sound like. I'm wondering on Stardust, because I hope she'll stick on that design, it's the best! And Lorra has a good Mo Li Hua but I guess we can't judge on that ! So when are we getting news? EchoPH (talk) 08:57, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Most Favorite Vocaloid (By Company) Would it be better to make a most favorite VOCALOID by each company in one thread rather than a bunch of different threads? I had plans to make a poll thread of most favorite VOCALOID by Zero-G Limited but realized making a whole bunch of different threads for each companies would be rather unnecessary...NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 12:56, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Redirect Can you delete this? Revoluxionist (talk) 20:27, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. :Revoluxionist (talk) 20:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please ban this annon Annon 159.146.3.43 keeps changing the info on Aoneko's user page and talk page. I warned them but they didn't listen. Thank you. - Meerkat (talk) 20:07, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Star Chart/ Muted Power Star Chart isn't the first song page of their own that they have created. As you can see , the only song pages that they have created and worked on here are their own. If you remember, we warned them about this with Heat but then they kept on creating song pages of themselves. I guess since then it's gone unnoticed 'till now. - Meerkat (talk) 01:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Can you block this user? Please block Sonicstar213. They are banned from other wikias because of inserting false information. They created a page named "Vocaloid Karting" but I couldn't find this game on SEGA's official website, I think it's spam. Shiny Articuno (talk) 16:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Ling's links When I click on any of Ling's external links (bilibili, niconico, and youtube) instead i get a png image of one of those site's icon, depending on which one i click on. EmbraceEvil (talk) 20:40, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question Am I allowed to make song pages based off of my own music? I'd like to make one for Let Me Hear You but I'm not sure if it's allowed or not. : D CykeP (talk) 02:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC)CykeP : Noted! Thanks for letting me know. I wasn't sure if it was the same rule because I know producers on here can't have/make their own producer pages, wasn't sure if it went for song pages too. Thank you lovely! <3 CykeP (talk) 15:37, October 24, 2015 (UTC)CykeP anon arguing shipping http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.58.53.233 please give them a warning or whatever because they won't listen to me Questions and Help Hi Misteryeevee! Hope you're doing well! Two quick questions. Uh first I've been searching through edit archives for ~20 minutes now to try and figure out how to edit Nav Bars on the top of pages. I know it has to do with colors and things but I give up and I feel like you'd know how to do it. Secondly, as essentially the resident Chinese Vocaloid guru on the wiki, I just wanted to ask you a question about the infobox images for Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling, and YANHE. They don't have their most recent Voice Bank image as their character image despite that being the rule (I think?) of what the image should be. I was especially confused since Xin Hua did. I was thinking of changing them but you know better than I do whether or not the edit is needed. Thanks for the help in advance! 04:24,11/6/2015 Dex and Daina name style I've tweeted to Kenji which would be best for the articles. He replied that if we are going by the box or website, then it would be best to go with the full capitalization. tweet '*rolls around in pain* -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Stardust design? Hi! I recently went to the Stardust page on Weibo, and I found this picture: link. I was wondering if the design of the left was official or not, since I obviously can't understand Chinese. Thanks! --ColorfulAnon (talk) 20:21, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Suspect sockpuppet *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoobGamer9821 *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:HiyaFriend Even if they are not, their spammers. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Well one of the accounts has raged quit. I just found it odd two accounts created the same day had the same posting traits. They only seemed to separate as posters when they were told they were the same person by me. They then became very different people... Yet... There is less then half an hour between their posts made on your talk page. Even their posts in reply to you, have similar stuff like not signing the post. :What got me in the first instance is that HiyaFriend was focused on that one conversation with NoobGamer, to the point they basically were having their own chat between them. I estimated the time between the two was enough to swith accounts or whatever and judging by their style being almost identical at the time, came to that conclusion. :Normally I don't actually mind sock puppeting... But it was becoming spam. :-/ :I think bureaucrats can trace IPs. We really need another one, at least to have one of the admins promoted. I might have to go to the wiki staff next week and make a promotion plea for one of the admins again. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Buni deleted the posts. :noob replied to a 2 month old conversion... I believe on IA's page... t was halfway down the comment section, which is why it was odd Hiya picked up and ran off a conversation they. As soon as Hiya replied, they both went very off topic. Noob had replied to other places, Hiya didn't. It was a brief event at best, about 6-8 posts before stepped and warned them they need to stay on topic. They both had a go at me for it. :I was away from the computer when the vandalizing went on. made two short posts... Wasn't much to say, the second one pointed out that appeared to be puppets. They called me "mean" and then... Vandalism. I wish I could make this story more fantastic... But there really isn't a lot here to say. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re - User:NoobGamer9821 Dear Misteryeevee and Angel Emfrbl, Thank you for your warning, I thought that fixing a few grammar and spelling mistakes might help because I caused trouble to the user. I will make sure this never happens again, Thanks for your support. I didnt mean to spam the page, I had slow wifi which caused my other comments to dissapear, so I wrote a few comments because I thought it was a glitch and all the comments ended up on the page. I didnt have the choice to delete my comments so I ended up with a spam, I tried editing to add up but I was only going to reply in a sentence so even if I did edit the other comments will be makred as spam. Im sorry for my actions and I will make sure thsi never happenes again, also HiyaFriend is not a sockpuppet user, I only have 1 wikia account which is NoobGamer9821. This is my first time on a vocaloid wiki and I still dont know the rules a lot, Im sorry and I will be fine facing the consequences by a temporary ban for a few months or so if you would like. Thank you for you kindness and support, From NoobGamer9821 Dear Misteryeevee and Angel Emfrbl Thank you for your forgiveness, I swear this will never happen again and that I will be careful from now on Thank you very much for your suport and actions, From NoobGamer9821 -- REPLY FROM HiyaFriend I dont even know this @NoobGamer person and stuff and suddenly your gonna be like "Sooockc puppert!" because of all the mayhem and spamming?11! i DONT EVEN CARE ANYMORE, I m just gonna delete this supid account! GOODBYE Beta Testing I would love to beta test! I did deactivate my DA and moved back to my old one, HoneyTheCatRules. You can contact me there.NoviStarsRule (talk) 05:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty! (And np)NoviStarsRule (talk) 05:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) User:Kliannah Chan Hi! Why did you delete the drawing? Tysm Kliannah Chan (talk) 12:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Producers with controversy Hello, I was contacted by Crusher-P last night about possibly editing and or remove the 'controversial' section of Circus-P's page. The reasons have been that they are being harassed by users online and the producer finds it discouraging to see this on their page. Although they had no particular issue with it before, I can understand why it would be affecting their life now. From my view, mentioning past ills is some what necessary, but when it comes to the safety of the person involved that is when it gets questionable. While this comment is mainly about me giving a heads up, I wanted to know your views, suggestions, opinions etc. Because this may apply to Planty-P and future producers. Thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:44, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Block Quote Honestly, if people are still harassing Circus because of his past performances, then I think that's an issue... especially since he doesn't do it anymore and proved honesty by showing his VOCALOIDs. While I also feel that it's historical information, I think his safety counts more. :/ I'm not sure about Planty and other controversial producers... but I think if they can prove themselves like Circus did and redeem themselves, then I suppose it would be up for discussion? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- I feel incredibly conflicted about this and cannot word my reasoning properly, but I think both that it should go if it's that toxic and that it shouldn't be our problem if immature dicks are immature —umbreon12 18:44, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- I find no reason to remove or "hide" this bad history of his/hers. Still he/she has already corrected the situation so should not be blamed for his/her past actions now. I think we can just touch the pocaloid use and put the article at the bottom of the page, emphasizing that he/she now uses legal vocaloid productions. Damesukekun (talk) 04:04, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Gathered all comments from admins. Here is my reply. :To start, I don't want this wiki to be come a ground for launching people's personal agendas because it gets really ugly. If anything I would like to see that visitors and fans can view us as a fair place and not the be-all judge of the Vocaloid franchise and fandom. Since we are an information site and community- first of all. :@Misteryeevee and Damesukekun. I agree this this, however, there should be a visible edit in the controversy section that states the status of the user is now okay and that readers should not harass the producer over past ills. :@Umbreon126. As mentioned, considering that people were using the information provided on this wiki to be toxic then it does become our problem since we were the, well, the gun, sort of speak. :Thanks for your comments and again suggestions our welcomed as I think of what can be done about certain producer pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) User:LuiRing I apologize for the misunderstanding and the rumor. I wasn't trying to spread false rumors, I just wanted to be aexcited for a project that may or may not have happened I understand, and thanks for the apology. It's all good. Vocaloid 4 Rose Info Hey, There's a new vocaloid named 'Rose' in the works! Here's the official Twitter -https://twitter.com/VOCALOID4Rose They have a design and voice provider picked https://twitter.com/VOCALOID4Rose/status/619463664031150080 There's a little more info here linked in one of the twitter posts -- http://www.vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/61444-kickstarter-english-vocaloid4-rose/ Maybe we should have a little status page for her on the wiki? MistressDiscordia (talk) 17:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC)MistressDiscordia :We've heard of her. We're not sure if she's real but we doubt it because there's been no news since June. We've basically forgotten about her by now. :/ - Meerkat (talk) 17:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Rose is dead. She was never getting anything anyways unless they got the license from YAMAHA and find a company to support her, which they didn't. We never featured her on the Status page at all until she was stabilized. You can thank ALYS and STELLA for that. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Aoki Lapis Compilation Album Can you please delete ... I mistakenly named it "The_Vocaloid_Master_", unless there's a way to rename it...NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 22:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC) is this accurate? http://www.sino-platonic.org/abstracts/spp062_chinese_language.html chinese and mandarin was brought up in a conversation, and i'm a bit confused EmbraceEvil (talk) 03:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC)